The present invention relates to an improvement in a ratcheting wrench type driver, and, more particularly, to a cover plate to cover the ratchet direction control element in a wrench of the type in which the ratchet direction control element is mounted in axial alignment with the driver stem and is rotated to select the direction in which torque is applied to a driven element by the driver stem.